nightmare at Hogwarts
by JefftheKiller203
Summary: Halloween at Hogwarts is going perfectly normal until everyone hears a Rumour that a Muggle has gotten into the Wizarding world and is Highly dangerous,No body pays Heed until a Unknown Figure is spotted on All Hallow's eve...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Guys,this story was made randomly while I was Listning to Bring Me The Horizen,Its a bit Random so please excuse the creepiness also this is set in the 3rd year due to Oliver and Percy also,in this there is no Voldemort as its just Tom Riddle,whom Harry is best friends with,please Review :)**

"Hey Harry! Wait up!" Harry Potter Turned around and saw Seamus Finnigan run up to him,"Oh,Hi Seamus,whats got you in such a rush?" "I've just been Bloody stalked! Pansy Parkison followed me all the way from the Charms corrior to the Quidditch pitch!" Harry at this point all most fell over with Laughter "Whats so funny?" "Maybe she Fancies you" with that harry really did fall over laughing, "Laugh at me,you Pig"Seamus Helped him up and they walked to the Gryffindor common Room,said the Password(heebie-Jeebie)then went inside,The others were all sat round the fire Talking Quitely,Ron Looked over at them and said,"Hey you two! come over here!" the Two boys walked over and sat down in front of the fire where Ron,Hermione,Dean,Neville,Oliver Wood,Percy and fred and George sat in a everyone was settled again,Percy Spoke in his Prefect Voice "As you all know,a Certain Man from the Muggle world has Found his way into Our world,He is Highly Dangerous,and we all need to keep our Guard if he comes Near Hogwarts, so That means _ NO _mucking about in the Grounds(He Galed over at fred and George in that statement) and Our new Curfew is 6 pm" The others all complained at this,when Seamus Suddenly Piped up"Wait,Who are we on about?" All of them turned to stare at Seamus and Harry "The man who we are talking about is Michael Myers"Oliver wood said to them "Right I think thats enough,lets all go to bed"Hermione said to the Boys. They all went upstairs to bed,saying Goodnight to each other,when The boys from 3rd Year got into their beds,they all started Talking about this Myers Person "I don't believe it" Dean Said"Its kinda stupid if you think about it, A muggle finding his way into this world and all that,it just doesn't make sense" after a good half hour everyone decided to go to sleep. At about 3 in the morning,Harry still couldn't sleep,"Michael Myers...where have I heard that before?"...

**A/N Hi again! Its a pretty weird thing I know,but I'm just starting,if you're wondering why I've rated it M for this boring Chapter,its gonna be in future chapters ;) Please Review and Thank you :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello Thank you for reading this chapter,please review :) .**

The Next Morning,Harry woke up too the sound of the other Boys talking loudly,"Its going to be SO cool!"Harry heard Ron say to someone unknown."Do you lot mind?" Harry said Grumpily,the others just smirked and said,"Its All Hallow's eve Harry,be cheerful,Today we don't have to do Lesson's!"Hary got up and dressed"I'm going to see Tom,I haven't seen him in a while" Tom Riddle,Hary's best friend,lived in the chamber of secrets,he was an odd boy,really quiet and he knew and saw things others didn't,he wasn't like the others,and thats way He was Harry's best friend. When Harry got down there he saw Tom Sat cross legged on the floor reading a book."Hello Tom"He Looked up from his book and smiled"Hello Harry,how are you? "Fine Thanks"Harry told him about the whole Michael Myers incident and Tom Just stared at him "You've met him before,i know you have"Harry was even more confused over this " was a Good friend of your parents,but After they died,He went Missing" Tom Looked away after that,Harry moved over and accidently touched Tom's Wrist "Ow!" "You Ok there Tom?" "Yeah...I'm fine" "Tom-" "I'm fine don't worry about it!" and with that Tom got up and walked into his bedroom'Better let him calm down'Harry thought to Himself,he heard a noise coming from the room,so Harry stood up and looked in side,where saw Tom Slitting His wrists while crying Silently. Harry was shocked,of all people Harry knew,he NEVER thought Tom would so self-Harm,He backed out slowly and went back up to the Charms Corridor, He ran all the way too the Common Room. If He Took his time and payed more Attention,He would have Noticed the Figure of a Man stood in the Shadows...

**A/N Hi,Thanks for sticking with this story so far,I just wan tto point out that I know none of this happened in the story and Tom is Not a Cutter in the books Either,its Fictons Guy's. also,for the Cliff Hanger: Muwhahahahahahaha :D!**


End file.
